User talk:4kant,6
Brôf chwyllych! Also, the chwîaben will be mostly pathetically cribbed © from Swedish (except definitely the syntax), so from now on you're free to correct and/or add anything :) -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :So you're going to have Welsh ugliness and Swedish grammatical awesomeness? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:35, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Let's say Ugllanysag are close to Northern Netakavíhki Islands and the Celts there haven't been slaughtered. Or there were no Celts in NNI and I'm confusing something? :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::The celts in NNI weren't necessarily slaughtered (there were a lot of wars though :P), they just got assimilated :P Anyway, we've got a very small problem: phonologically it's like Welsh but grammatically it's like Swedish. Mixing languages like thát wouldn't really make sense :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:52, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Like Ugllaeg is designed to make sense?! D: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::Of course not, that's why I said "very small problem" :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:08, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Maybe make it unneeded-ly complex? The words will be the same, but the grammar... -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::PREVIOUS MESSAGE IS IRRELEVANT! © Mr. Torgue :::::::Let's just keep it like that. Or, maybe, Swedish would be the substratum. The takavíhki Celts captured the island(s) from Swedes and, well, so Ugllaeg came into existence. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::Or we just make it a playground for an ugly language. That way we don't have to worry about its setting :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:29, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Hah. Though, I was gonna make it a speakable language for my conworld's takavíhki bögör (which is totally different from takavíhki) peninsula. Anyway, the development of Ugllaeg into a "full" language like Burenian would make more text for translating, and, so, more ugliness! :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::Let's make a collaborative conworld and put it there :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:54, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Aren't we making a micronation here already? If no, let's make it :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::Let's disextify the micronation and make that conworld! :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:34, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::And the main language will be Ugllaeg! :P :::::::::::::By the way, "disextify" doesn't make sense :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::: :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:58, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: What did sadify thee? o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::Your disliking of the word "disexistify" :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:03, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::You wrote "disextify" though, and that didn't make sense D: :::::::::::::::::And what /is/ that disexistifying? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::That indeed doesn't make sense :P Isn't it obvious? Disexistify = cause something to no longer exist :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:10, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Oh. Right. *facepalm* So, should we continue to do it here or make yet another wiki? I think about the first, because it'll take little more than redoing the Ugllaeg and Ugllaeg/Takaeg pages. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::Tùsk to staying here :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:53, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Then make the map :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::::Tomorrow the world shall be equipped with a map :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:28, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Right now you will be given a verbal token of appreciation :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Good :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:35, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Government (more or less IRL) Since I look forward to making this wiki a bustling community with various takavíhki events, I'm developing rules on how things will be. But because we haven't got enough members, I think that we'll set up a provisional government so far. You take the east and I'll take the west. You can develop your own dijålekt pronunciation of Ugllaeg and make up names and histories of municipalities and prodolag. You'll need your own RP character though. Good enough? Anyways. My government system involved assigning members to municipalities and electing a prodol leader from one of prodol's municipalities' leaders once in a while. P.S. I'll be a lot less active until at least Tuesday. Going to (a holiday), so the internet access will be very limited. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :Sure, sounds good enough :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:25, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Fine. Chessyl, the hub of the east, is situated on the central coast, and Fôbarth, its capital, is the largest seaport of Ugall. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::: :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:31, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :::: I'll take over the existent prodolag. The population density of east and west will be almost equal, so I'll set you a population limit of 1,300,000 inhabitants :P :::: You're free to develop the vocabulary and your own prodolag, regional pronunciations and municipalities from now on. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::: :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:54, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::So get going. I can't develop the pennachad (population) of my prodolag unless you'll develop yours first. The deadline will be Wednesday. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::Oh, you've finally showed up. Good. I'll cut your limit a bit (~50k) when I'll go to fill my numbers on Thursday and discover that the numbers are absent though. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::My numbers won't be absent on Thursday though :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:50, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::42.96 is fyhyb. And I appreciate that. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Dijålekt We'll write in the fyhyb capital dijålekt on the wiki for the reasons I've said earlier. Though, it's still allowed to gather your own collection of writings, etc and make your own dijålekt. :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :I agree that it would be better to not have a Burenia-like situation on this wiki, especially if there is a standarddijålekt :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:46, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Don't forget about articles and possessives though. :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::Just an eastern fisherman è :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:57, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Though, articles and possessives are absent in the language of the so far unnamed "barbarians" (/χolor:/?) of the peninsula far north of Tênsallad :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::We only include them where necessary :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:04, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Influences... :P ::::::The fyhyb standarddijålekt (notice resemblances to MBN? :P) places them everywhere though. Just so you know. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:09, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Absence of the conjunction "och" "g'Ar Chwôkant. g'Chwechar Egêllach Går." Âr fyhyb l'ddar chên "och". --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Faster than expected --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) : :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:22, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :: If you're interested why I inquired, it's because Pierlot said "it's a norwegian, welsh and czech creole which is going to be spoken in your country" or so earlier. Anyways, does your dijålekt actually have no "och" conjunction? o: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::It does :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:43, April 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ta går ar mykefŷ me ddar chên "och" å :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | )